mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Thalassia (Civilizations: The Dawn Map Game)
|} Thalassia is a Kingdom centered in OTL Thalassicum Peninsula where the Latenium The kingdom of thalassia is one of the biggest kingdoms in western Æcasium, its as well one of the few nations to have a developed cultured (Influenced by the Paideians and the Laterian.) and its centered around Thalassia or Thalass as many of their own citizens call their Capital city, The Government is lead by a local Senate of Old and free men and representatives of the Other classes as Women, Slaves and Traders that represent the 20% of senate, the Rest of the senate is lead by the elders 35% and the Free man (Land owners, feudal lords etc etc) by 55%, the Monarchy is the Government method, used for a time already and its Current ruler is Lucius Arcadianus Paedaense for the conquest of Paedaea in the northern regions of the small kingdom. Government The Monarchy of Thalassia has divided the government into three the Nobile, the Senate, and the Popule each one Representing one unique population (Being the last one the most numerous), the Military is often lead by the Senate and the Nobile, but mostly composed by the Popule, and the current population is around 85.000 people in the entire kingdom, only with 5.000 of them having some access to the government or being members of a Government group Geography Its Geography is fairly simple, Its located in the Thalassicum Peninsula, north to the valley of Fluminia, and South of the Paedaean fields. It's a Middle leveled regions with little mountains mainly worth noticing the Seven mountains of the Senec or the Ancients pillars which surround the city and are used as part of their wall system, and the Pillar of Lurius an ancient god that was said it descended to earth through it and lived as man until the war came upon the Thalassii peoples and when he delayed the arrival of the Paidaioi (Ancestors of the Paedeans) until his death accordingly to many in 335 AG, its regions are very fertile and productive and its only major river is Fluminia in the south, they city is located in the central regions of the Thalas bay in the kingdoms domains Thalassia is divided in seven city districts *Crimson - Thalassia City *Purple - Theras *Yellow - Kaidos *Red - Pedaia *Brown - Thaidaisseia *Orange - Limes Luricum Ethnography Its a mix of Thalassii (Roman Latinic peoples) Paedaeans (Vascon like peoples) Luricans (Germanics) and Graionii (Greeks) that have developed their own culture as they arrived into their current regions after several waves, the last one and most recently the paedaeans Thalassii - 912 AG - 78% Luricans - 536 AG - 5% Graionii - 109 AG - 13% Paedaeans - 25 AG - 2% most of the people themselves descend from the thalassii and or fromt he Graionii, having more a strong Greco roman culture yet having a strong influence from their surrounding neighbours. Language The Thassalian is like OTL Latin in its nature and way of execution. Pronunciation #A - Ah #B - Beh #C - seh /ka #D - Deh #E - Eh/e ##Ea - Eah / AE - aeh #F - EhFeh #G - Gah / Heh #H - Hic (Sometimes muted) #I - e / ai #J - J/ Hah #K - Ka / Kee #L - Elle / Il #M - Ehm #N - Ehn #O - oh ##OU - ouh ##Oe - Oeh/eh #P - Peh #Q - Coo #R - Ahr #S - Eseh #T - Teh #U - ooh #V - Bhe #W - Ua #X - Aks/Eks #Z - Ts/Ks #Th - Th (lol) 'Common noun and articles of the thalassian language' *Unum/ Uno /Uni - One *Et - And *De / Ex / Dem - The *De / Exis - Of *Multae / Multarum / Multibus - Many / Much *Centinela / Centis - Guardian / Sentinel *Centes - Guard *Navis / Nautus - Ship/Boat *Portium / Portes - Port *Terra - Land *Solium - Ground *Mareas / Mareia / Maris - Sea *Oceanus - Ocean *Fluminum / Flumen - River *Superium / Mons - Mountain *Postpoliticus / Parvus - Primius - Prince *Posterator - Succesor *Super / Suprae / Altus / Altae - High/Tall *Credium / Crede - Belief *Crederium / Credentia - to believe, Beliefs *Solis / Solix - Sun *Brillix / Brilium - Bright *Gemmae / Gemmus - Jewel *Theathricus - Nor a word per se, it resembles itself to the word believer for masculine - more literally he who believes *Theathrix - She who believes *Gentis - People *Gens / Genetes - Family *Tractattus - Treaty *Bellae / Belli / Bellum - War *Pacium - Peace *Regialis - Royal *Lealtis / Loyalty *Exercis - Army Numbers #Caerus - Zero #Unum - One #Saecundus - Second / Duo - Two #Tria - Third / Tertii - Three #Quartae - Fourth / Quattrum - Four #Quintae - Fifth / Quintum - Fifth #Sextum - Sixth / Sexae - Six #Septium - Seventh / Septimum - Seven #Octae - Eighth / Octum - Eight #Novenum - Ninth / Novem - Nine #Decimum - Tenth / Decem - Ten. Sentence examples. Demique Ratio per quo Thalassiae Reipublicae declarare bello ad Fenetiae, praeter amicarum nobis. "The reason in for which the thalassian republic declared war to Fenetian, Previous friends of us." Religion 'Lauricum' Lauricum its a monotheistic religion based on the idea of a mantle given to the humans by Theios, a ruler of the Universe who controls the will of Centauridaea, Name for the galactic region given by the Thalassians of Carcidonian origin. Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game)